


Nana Got Run Over By An X-Wing

by rinskiroo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Daily Prompts, Family, Gen, Holidays, Humor, Life day, Poe is really into Life Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinskiroo/pseuds/rinskiroo
Summary: A series of holiday prompts from the /r/fanfiction subreddit.  Some silly, some heartwarming, all unbearably festive.





	1. First Frost

December 1st: **First Frost** \- **100 words** \- Winter just arrived and your character(s) are stuck outside in the cold.

 

* * *

 

          There is a chill in the air on D’Qar as the planet moves around the Ileenium star, the southern hemisphere tilting away from the warmth of the sun.  It doesn’t get very cold on the jungle planet, but it is a significant change in climate for Rey.

          The chill isn’t as bad as the bitter cold of Starkiller Base; though memories of that place put ice in her veins even on the warmest of days.  Rey glances towards the bustle of activity in front of the hangars--Poe at his X-Wing and Finn chatting with other soldiers.  They are undeterred by the cold, and so is she.


	2. Put On

December 2nd: **Put On** \- **200 words** \- Nothing says the holiday season like wearing ugly sweaters! Or silly hats! Or maybe those pants Aunt Mayble made you out of potholders... ;D

 

* * *

 

          “Come on!”  Poe insists as he holds a bright red pointed hat to Finn and a pair of antlers with jingling bells attached to it to Rey.  “Get into the Life Day spirit!”

          The starfighter commander is wearing a hideous bright green and red sweater embroidered with pictures of Ewoks wrapped in brightly colored lights--real lights, when Poe presses a button on the cuff of the sweater it lights up.

          Finn looks at Rey, he’s wearing a look that conveys he wants her to save him from Poe’s very poor holiday fashion choices.  “How exactly does this help us get into the Life Day spirit?”  Rey asks as she hesitantly takes the antlers from Poe, a skeptical look on her face.

          “It’s tradition!”  Poe exclaims.  “Don’t you two have any… Life Day… traditions?”  his question ends haltingly as he realizes that with Finn’s past as a trooper and Rey having been abandoned on a desert world as a child, no, they didn’t.

          Finn takes the red hat with it’s white fur trim and places it on his head, deciding despite how ridiculous it is, he’s ready to make new traditions for his new life starting with Poe’s festive headgear.  He elbows Rey gently until she too dons her gay apparel.  “Ho ho ho.”


	3. Cozy

December 6th: **Cozy** \- **100 words** \- [Picture prompt](http://i.imgur.com/Z2aVey9.jpg)

 

* * *

 

          “Whose idea was this again?”  Rey asks as she shivers even in her many layers and thick coat.

          “The General says a First Order defector has information, and for some reason will only meet at this abandoned cabin on this frozen lake.”

          Finn raises an eyebrow at Poe as he rubs his hands on his arms.  It’s a terrible story.

          Poe lights the fire while Finn and Rey sit on the couch, desperately wishing to be on a warmer planet.  As the fire roars to life, Poe squeezes into the space between his friends.  He grins as eventually they rest their heads on his shoulders and snuggle in for that cozy body warmth.


	4. Gingerbad

December 7th: **Gingerbad** \- **200 words** \- Baking gingerbread cookies is harder than it looks.

 

* * *

 

          Leia is a Princess, she never baked cookies with her mother as a child.  Other people baked perfect little renditions of snowmen and festive banthas with perfectly painted icings and embellishments.  So when she sits down to make holiday spice cookies with her son, Leia quickly realizes she is out of her depth.

          The measurements don’t make sense.  Putting the flour into the mixer makes a huge cloud causing them both to sneeze.  Apparently the oven has to already be hot before putting the dough in.  Ben wants to put the icing on the cookies, but he wants to use the Force to do it.  There is icing everywhere: all over him, her, on the ceiling, on C-3PO.  A cleaning droid has already starting beeping maddeningly at the Princess.

          At the end of it Leia is exhausted, the kitchen of their Chandrilan apartment is a mess.  Of the dozens of cookies they tried to create, only a handful are edible.

          “Mom, these are the best cookies ever!”  Ben exclaims as he tries to shove three of them in his mouth.

          Leia smiles and scoops her son into her arms, spilling even more crumbs.  She kisses his sticky cheeks and knows it’s not just the cookies he loves.


	5. Whirl'd Peas

December 8th: **Whirl'd Peas** \- **100 words** \- A disastrous miscommunication.

 

* * *

 

          They’re on Brentaal Station looking for a contact.

          “I see him, tall guy with blue robes,”  Poe says into his comm device.

          Finn’s brows crimp together confused as the comm crackles.  “That’s a terrible thing to say about a woman.”  He relays the message anyway,  “Tall gal with true globes.”

          Rey is sitting in the cantina, ready to secret away the information from their contact, but Finn’s description makes no sense.  “An Aqualish?  With strobes?”  With a shrug Rey stands and approaches the green alien wearing a necklaces of twinkling lights.  “You have something for me?”

          “And that’s how we ended up in the brig of Brentaal Station,”  Poe explains later, wincing as he applies the ice pack to his black eye.


	6. Deck The Halls

December 9th: **Deck the Halls** \- **100 words** \- [Put up some decorations today!](http://i.imgur.com/msvpgAX.png)

 

* * *

 

         “Poe’s going to love this!”  Finn exclaims as he unwinds the spool of lights.

         Rey looks skeptical,  “I know he’s really into Life Day, but you know how he gets about _her_.”

         “It’s fine, it’s totally fine!”  Finn insists and eventually convinces Rey to help him.  It takes some doing, but by the time Poe walks into the hangar they’ve finished their task.  Finn, with a huge grin on his face, flips the switch on the hundreds of lights now draped festively all over _Black One._

         Poe’s jaw drops, his eyes widen.  He barely makes a sound as a tear slips down the side of his face.  “ _It’s beautiful_.”


	7. Stop It!

December 14th: **Stop it!** \- **200 words** \- Someone's enthusiasm for the holidays gets [out of hand.](http://imgur.com/MliXTZg)

 

* * *

 

          Poe is really into Life Day.  The lights, the songs, the sweets, the presents, and even though he’s from a moist jungle planet, _the snow_.

          As Admiral Ackbar’s boots crunch across the icy wet ground of the command center, his fishy head dips down as he sighs.  The consoles have all been reprogrammed to a festive red and green color scheme.  The comm channels are all playing merry carols.  Lights are draped along the duracreet walls and a sprig of kissing berries hangs precariously at the door, nearly knocked loose every time it slides open and shut.

          “Dameron!”  Ackbar bellows as having snow blown into the command center is the last straw.

          “Happy Life Day, Admiral!”  Poe exclaims happily as he plops a pointed red hat onto Ackbar’s smooth head and thrusts a mug of hot cocoa piled with marshmallows into his hand.

          “When is Life Day over?”  the Admiral grumbles as he carefully takes his seat so as not to slip on the ice or spill his piping hot drink.

          General Organa smirks, also sporting a holiday hat, but hers has been embellished with a tiara.  “Oh, Ackbar,”  she says in a sympathetic tone.  “It’s not even Hallowe’en.”


	8. Piece of Joy

December 18th: **Piece of Joy** \- **100 words** \- Character finds an object that brings them a memory of joy.  (I went way over the limit on this one.  Oops!)

 

* * *

 

          After the Academy Poe comes home to Yavin IV for the holiday for the first time in years.  He’s surprised to see the house undecorated, the lights aren’t up, there’s no smells of sweet cakes or pumpkin caf, and there’s no tree.  His father isn’t home, probably in town picking up supplies, so Poe heads to the shed and finds an axe and heads out into the forest.

          He finds a sturdy specimen, not too large that it’d be difficult for him to drag back on his own, but not too young of a sapling that it wouldn’t hold up against family ornaments and strings of lights.  Poe digs the decorations out of the attic; things he made as a child, trinkets from his parents’ travels across the galaxy.  There’s a medal from the Battle of Naboo.  Shara Bey didn’t much like talking about the War, though her son was always desperate to hear her stories.  Most of the medals and commendations are packed away in a crate in the hangar along with the A-Wing, but this one Poe had always liked and one year Shara had let him put it on the tree.  It had been on the tree ever since.

          When Kes Dameron returns home late in the evening, he’s surprised to see his house far more festive than when he left.  The gold of his late wife’s medal gleams in the lights of the tree causing a swell of emotion in his chest.  Poe always loved Life Day, but since his son had left for the Capital, Kes hadn’t bothered with it.  All the lights and colors just made an old man feel lonely.

          Poe grins as he walks out of the kitchen, handing his father a mug of hot pumpkin caf,  “Happy Life Day, Pop.”


	9. All Wrapped Up

December 20th: **All Wrapped Up** \- **100 words** \- Wrapping presents is... [difficult.](http://i.imgur.com/EQJw9dV.jpg)

* * *

 

          BB-8 has found the  _ best present _ for his  _ best friend _ .  It’s a limited edition, ultra rare, authentic, vintage Phoenix Squadron badge.  Now all he has to do is wrap it.  BB-8 has a claw apparatus to do tasks that usually require arms and hands and opposable thumbs, but getting the paper around the small piece of cloth and operating the taping mechanism appears to be beyond his capabilities.

          BB-8 tries a different method of rolling the paper around the patch.  Rolling and rolling and…. BB-8 lets out an irritated whir as he’s managed to wrap himself in the brightly colored paper.  He’s wrapped it too tightly!  The door on his chassis won’t open!

          There’s a familiar whistling and clomping of boots in the hangar and BB-8 lets out a slow, sad beep.

          Poe chuckles as he squats down and begins tearing the paper away from his droid.  “Aw, buddy!”  he says with a grin.  “You’re the best present.”


	10. Longest Night

December 21st: **Longest Night** \- **300 words** \- Happy Solstice! Light the Yule Log, stay up late, make some wishes for the new year, play cards, or tell ghost stories in the [flickering firelight.](http://imgur.com/wQGIT06)

* * *

 

          It is the longest night of the year; it is the greatest celebration of the year.  The outside of the buildings are draped in lights; the insides are draped in fine crimson and emerald fabrics.  There is a dusting of snow on the ground outside as flashy speeders pull up and deposit their patrons at the gala.  They’re all wearing their finest suits, robes, tunics, and gowns; expensive fibers and vibrant colors.

          The Winter Solstice is the longest night of the year and therefore the longest and grandest celebrations are thrown.  Parents tell their children it used to be an even more opulent event, though it’s hard to imagine how.  Imperials enjoy the festivities as well, but not in the lavish dress of the natives; they wear their olive and black uniforms though at least show the courtesy of removing their caps.

          The guests enjoy the bountiful spread of food and the ever-flowing drinks from local wineries, finest in the Core they are all assured.  Couples spin together on the marble floor to the sounds of a full orchestra, not a recording.  It is an exercise in excess, a desperate attempt to pretend that society isn’t collapsing around them.  The people at this party don’t talk about how only the palaces celebrate the Solstice; how the celebrations in the streets, in the community, have all been banned.  They don’t talk about the thousands of unique species and cultures, all with their own language, music, art, and contributions to the galaxy, because only the human side is presented here.

          It is the Winter Solstice, for ten thousand years it has been the grandest affair this planet has ever known.  For nineteen years it has been a shadow of its former glory.  This year is the last Winter Solstice celebration for Palace Organa.


	11. Naughty

December 4th: **Naughty** \- **100 words** \- Holiday treats shouldn't be messed with, and yet here we are. _glares_

* * *

 

          “Where are your rebel friends now!”  He reaches out his hand and squeezes, squeezes… but nothing happens.  The object doesn’t move, the air doesn’t shift.

          “You will tell me of your secret base, rebel scum!”  Again his little digits inside his black glove flex and squeeze…. Oh!  Just a touch it moved.

          “You are weak to the power of the Force!”  The leather in the glove creaks… this time!  The cookie bursts into two pieces and the boy squeals in delight.  “Look, Mama!  I killed the Ewok!"

          “That’s nice, Ben, now take off that hood and come eat dinner.”


	12. Nice

December 5th: **Nice** \- **200 words** \- An insanely kind gesture from someone unexpected.

 

* * *

 

          No one would call Kylo Ren a nice guy.  He’s not even really the strong, silent type.  He’s a mean one, Mr. Snoke.  Maybe he’s just misunderstood?  Maybe he just has a lot of anxiety from having to hide his perfectly melded Organa-Solo features behind that black mask and tattered cloak?  Whatever the First Order’s ‘It’ boy’s problems are, it costs the dastardly neo-Imperial faction a freighter-load of credits every time he takes out his adult angst on the computer equipment.

          General Hux has put it to his elite stormtrooper commandos to find a way to curb the costly destruction.  But honestly, these are grunts trained to do one thing.  They’re not entirely sure what that one thing is, but they’re _pretty_ sure it isn’t pacifying an edgelord.

          “You do it, XR-5463,”  one stormtrooper pushes another towards the door of Kylo Ren’s brooding sanctuary.

          “This was your idea, RZ-2549!”

          “What’s going on here!”  Kylo Ren’s faux-mechanical voice stops their bickering instantly.

          “We, uh, got this for you… sir.”  RZ-2549 thrusts a small box towards him.

          Inside his mask, Kylo Ren squints at the object.  Slowly he presses the button on the side and is greeted with the most glorious of noises:  the slow, steady, menacing breathing of his dearly departed grandfather.

          “This is…”  he says slowly, trying to keep the strange emotion from his voice.  “The nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.  Now get out.”


	13. Indestructible

December 11th: **Indestructable** \- **100 words** \- [Everyone hates fruitcake.](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/EveryoneHatesFruitCakes) I don't think this particular one is edible.

 

* * *

 

          “Good shootin’, Finn!”  Poe calls out from shooting lane a few meters away.

          “I was a stormtrooper, despite the stereotype, we’re actually pretty good shots,”  Finn states smugly as he stands up from the prone position he was in for target practice with his blaster rifle.  “What are we shooting at anyway?  Those don’t look like normal targets.”

          “Pop says it’s food, but to be honest I wouldn’t feed it to a womp rat.”

          They walk down the lane and stand over the hunk of stone like breading with its bits of encrusted fruits.  The pair had emptied several charge packs into it and it was still nearly as whole as when they’d placed it.

          “Rey might eat it.”

          “That’s just cold, man,”  Finn said, shaking his head.

          “Looks a little cooked now.”

 


	14. Toy Joy

December 22nd: **Toy Joy** \- **100 words** \- Character recieves the [_best gift evar!_](http://imgur.com/pJ9R3D2)

 

* * *

 

          “But moooooooooooooom,”  the boy whines, stomping his foot on the floor.

          “I’m sorry, Poe, they just didn’t have any in your size,”  Shara smiles at her son, ruffling his thick hair.

          “Hey!  I found another present!”  Kes announces as he comes back into the house, a brightly wrapped gift in his hands.

          Poe sniffles and reluctantly takes the package from his father.  His small fingers tear through the paper.  The first thing his eyes see is the shiney, smooth curved surface; the crest of the Rebellion painted in green on one side and the shield of the Pathfinders on the other.  His eyes light up as he tears into the gift with vigor, freeing the object of the wrapping and pulling it onto his head.

          “I have a helmet, mama!  Can we go flying now?”


	15. Warmth

December 23rd: **Warmth** \- **100 words** \- There is another hemisphere, you know. ;) Kick back on the beach and relax... or marvel at some jet-ski-ing Santas.

* * *

 

          Rey has a vague idea of what Life Day is.  She has a fuzzy memory of her family eating sweets and laughing.  They joke about sitting in front of a fire and making snowmen, but it doesn’t snow on this planet.  It doesn’t snow on Jakku either; just sand for as far as her eyes can see.

          Rey thinks that maybe today is Life Day, she doesn’t really know.  She doesn’t know the date she came to Jakku and her guess is based on a child’s perception of time.  Still, she wastes a small bit of water to wet a pile of sand.  She mushes it together, rolls it into three small spheres.  She piles them on top of each other, finding some small rocks to give it eyes and a smiling mouth.

          “Happy Life Day, sand-man.”


End file.
